


Unholy, Light Places

by Calesvol



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: They can't stop thinking about Peter Parker. Their enemy. Their absolute. Their...something more?





	Unholy, Light Places

Warning(s): G, possessive thinking

* * *

It was late at night and impossible to be alone in your own mind. He stopped ruing it a long time ago. The symbiote was part of him, and he was part of it. Two-in-one, one in the same. Impossible to divide, because divided would they fall. And they had fallen many times before. They shared things without words, because after so long, they spoke only to satisfy his human compulsion that required some sort of socializing. He never felt alone with Venom. As Venom had almost been destroyed for wanting companionship instead of merely being a predator, a parasite that fed until it was satisfied and left its host to die.

They shared memories, too. A common kind of hatred that streaked before their eyes in hues of red. Varying shades, in different lighting. But burnt into their mind like a brand.

He knew Peter Parker, had known him before they’d met—the symbiote and he. Loathe as he was to admit it, Parker had started the cogs in its mind of what being a hero could be like. The spider on Venom’s chest was not his own, he knew that. And he had to live it. But after so long, how long was it until the extreme of hatred became its extreme? A starving, demanding lust they both felt?

“Hey, Ven—you awake?” He didn’t have to talk. Of course it was. It was just one of those human particulars.

He could feel the symbiote stirring it him like a bellows coaxing height from a flame, warm with greeting. **“We cannot stop thinking about him. About Parker** ,” Venom rasped aloud, voice quiet with disuse. **“Either of us.”**

Eddie grunted in agreement. “Huh, yeah, no kiddin’. Guess your thinkin’ has been gettin’ me thinkin’, too.”

It had been wrong of him, in the past. Before, when he’d let his jealousy consume him to the point of self-destruction that Spiderman’s hand had been forced. In those days, he didn’t have to regret anything. But after their time apart, between he and Venom’s sharing bodies and minds with other people, sharing bed and bone alike, sometimes when he and the symbiote were still one in the same. Then, even now. Some instinctual side of him still wanted another body, another mind. Even if Venom had given him more than he could possibly dream of even craving.

Maybe it’s why his mind kept peddling back to Spiderman. To Parker. He wasn’t the same man he’d been. The disgraced journalist who had written for shoddy celebrity rags and tabloids, time in and out of prison, it was enough to give him whiplash just thinking about it. Maturity was harsh but firm teacher, reminding him that whoever he thought of indulging such time with had to take Venom into consideration. Had to be someone both of them could come to know and be at peace with.

So why the ever-loving fuck did that path keep retracing back to Spiderman?  

 **“Were one with him. Parker set us on that path, to being a hero. To wanting to be with someone. Wanted to be with him.”** A clout of jealousy bloomed in his chest, though Venom manifested digits to entwine with his own set him at ease. A little.

That coupled with Brock’s own envy created something tangible and poisonous in him. He knew it as well as any man with half a brain: lust. The desire to be, to possess. Made sicker by how the symbiote naturally amplified what he felt, resonated with him.

They both wanted Parker for themselves. A shortsighted, harrowing desire that was baseless. He recognized it. In the twists and turns of their own redemption, it fell somewhere between wanting to be the ideal that Spiderman inspired and coveting him and it on some dirty, primal level. It wouldn’t leave them alone.

Something would have to be done, eventually.

**“Let’s go outside. Moon should be beautiful tonight, Eddie.”**


End file.
